


Pusillanimous - Rapprochement Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [989]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony's still trying to avoid the conversation as they eat dinner and dessert. Will he succeed in avoiding it or will they have to have the conversation sooner rather than later?





	Pusillanimous - Rapprochement Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/14/2002 for the word [pusillanimous](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/01/14/pusillanimous).
> 
> pusillanimous  
> lacking courage or resolution; cowardly; faint-hearted; timid.  
> proceeding from or indicating a cowardly spirit.
> 
> Continuation of [Levity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8587588), [Choler](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8605711), [Inure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8613946), [Bonhomie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8620333), [Land of Nod](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8630641), [Ineffable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8636638), [Vociferous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8647783), [Beneficence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8654299), [Plenary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8668387), [Lassitude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8668489), [Chary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8687866), [Descry](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8698414), [Cynosure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8713396), [Fin de Siecle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8724226), [Segue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8733508), [Farrago](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8768746), [Expatiate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8778796), [Protean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8794957), [Flummery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599468), [Foofaraw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694434), [Gambol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717690), [Bedizen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837738), [Cosmopolite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858825), and [Asseverate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902541).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Pusillanimous - Rapprochement Version

Gibbs and Jimmy both glanced at each other after the waitress left before simultaneously moving closer to Tony. In mirror images of each other, they both reached out to touch Tony’s smile. 

“You’re so beautiful when you smile.” Jimmy whispered.

Gibbs and Jimmy scooted close until they were practically cuddling Tony in between them. Tony eyed them suspiciously not sure where this was going. 

“You know we both love you, don’t you?”

“You do?”

Gibbs grunted. Jimmy nodded. 

“Can we just enjoy dinner?” Tony questioned. He knew it was a bit of a pusillanimous question, but he couldn’t help himself. He wasn’t ready to answer the hard questions, yet.

“Of course.” Jimmy patted Tony’s leg. 

Gibbs hand wandered up Tony’s thigh teasingly. Tony swatted it away. Jimmy did the same thing on the other side. 

Tony glared at them both and tried to fend them both off, but if he got rid of one hand the other’s hand would return. Tony breathed a sigh of relief when a server appeared with their food. He hoped that the food would distract the two who seem determined to torture him.

Gibbs ate a bite of his steak and muttered, “It could be better.”

Tony shook his head and chuckled. “How’s your salad with Italian dressing?” Tony drawled.

Gibbs glared at the salad and simply grunted. He continued to ignore the salad.

Jimmy dived into his fettuccine alfredo and stuffed lobster, noisily enjoying it. Tony didn’t wonder if Jimmy liked his food. It was obvious he did. Tony’s own lamb chops were absolutely divine. 

Conversation died down as they stuffed their faces. When the waitress returned to check that everything was going well, Tony requested to see a dessert menu. Anything to put off the deeper conversation. 

After reviewing the menu, he ordered a turtle pie for himself. He also ordered tiramisu for Gibbs and a mud pie for Jimmy. The two men grabbed Tony’s hands. 

“You can’t hide forever.” Gibbs murmured softly, kissing Tony’s hand.

“I don’t need to. Just long enough to get my thoughts in order.” Tony pointed out.

“We’ll wait for you. Take your time.”

“Oh stop it.” Tony shoved Jimmy lightly. 

Fortunately, the desserts arrived quickly. Tony took a bite of his turtle pie and moaned. He couldn’t help, but take another bite licking the fork seductively. 

Gibbs and Jimmy hastily finished their desserts desperately trying not to lose it in the face of Tony’s provocative noises and movements. It didn’t really help though as they quickly finished off their desserts and were left with nothing to distract them from Tony’s moves and sounds.

Both Gibbs and Jimmy were starting to get hard. Neither of them could control their reaction to Tony. Not that they really wanted to, but given they were in a public place it was a bit awkward.

Well to be fair, only Jimmy seemed to find it awkward. Gibbs just ignored his burgeoning erection. Tony continued to eat his dessert, completely unaware of the response he was getting. 

Gibbs ordered the waitress to bring the check and paid while Tony finished up. He wanted to leave as soon as Tony was finished. They clearly had some unfinished business back at his house that needed to be attended to.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for a writing buddy. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
>  **Warning! Warning! 2017 ends in only a month! When 2017 ends, the 2017 prompt collection will close.** You have 50 prompts you can use for 2017. Use them up before they go away. Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> When 2018 starts, I will open a 2018 Prompt collection. In fact, I have already created the 2018 Prompt collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile), but sign ups are closed until 2018, so you won't be able to sign up and prompt me on this collection, yet. The 2017 prompts continue to remain over for you to prompt me with until the end of the year.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
